Today's Youth
by Johanna Holmes
Summary: Mrs Hudson's granddaughter is in 221B for a visit. Sherlock feels at first not really enthusiastic about her but he can't deny that they have more in common then just their first names...


**Todays**** Youth**

"Have you been to Scotland Yard?"

SH

"Should I?"

J

"You have to get the victim's purse for me."

SH

"Why are you not doing this?"

J

"I'm getting out of a cab at 221B."

SH

"So?"

J

"Now I'm already home and don't want to go anywhere."

SH

";-("

J

Sherlock shouted the door of the cab and got his keys for the front door out of his coat. But before he could put it into the lock Mrs. Hudson came out of the café next door towards him.

"I just wanted to give you advance notice."

"Of what?" Sherlock asked a bit confused.

"My granddaughter is in my flat so don't wonder if it's going to be a bit louder." She answered him and disappeared back into the café before he had the chance to say anything.

Sherlock rolled with his eyes; he really was not in the mood to let his silence get destroyed by an annoying adolescent, but what could he do? As long as she did not come into his way and left him alone he was able to deal with that. He opened the front door and stopped for a second in the stairwell. Nothing was heard. Relieved for the moment Sherlock went upstairs and also opened there the door to his flat with his keys. But he noticed that did not need to, one could already open the door easily. Suspiciously Sherlock opened the door and went into his flat.

"Who the hell are you?" Mrs. Hudson's granddaughter asked.

Fifteen, sixteen years old, completely dressed in black, rivets bands, the shirt on the sleeves slit, on the trousers a silver chain, a pale make up on the face, eyes black, around the neck a necklace with a pentagram as pendant. Is actually not from London, parents send her over, quickly bored, shows mediocre talents in school, spends a lot of time in front of computer and television.

"_O god" _Sherlock thought _"Not now"_

"Sherlock Holmes" He still answered. "And this is my flat."

The young woman did not seem to be very impressed by the fact that now the occupant of the flat showed up. She continued sitting in Sherlock's black armchair. Without taking his eyes off the girl Sherlock took off his coat and scarf.

"Why are you wearing a coat and a scarf in spring? Do you have some kind of a long period of frost or what?" The teenager asked with raised eyebrows.

Sherlock opened his mouth but no sound came out of it. He actually did not really know what he should answer to this question. He had worn this coat for years now and the scarf just belonged to it somehow.

"Mrs. Hudson's granddaughter, I presume?" He said instead after a short pause while sat opposite to her in the second armchair.

"Yeah, I'm Sherlin." She answered.

What she had said made Sherlock start for a second. O brilliant, their first names of course almost sounded the same. After a mocking look towards Sherlock Sherlin now looked around in the flat.

"Nice digs you have" She said "I wish I sometimes could leave my room so untidy like you two."

"How do you know I got a flatmate?" Sherlock asked.

Actually he did not really care about that but he wanted to see what kind of person she was and how she thought.

"It's hardly to overlook in this flat." Sherlin answered teasing "At some spots things are cleared up at some there's just stuff lying around. On those scraps of papers on your desk are two different types of handwriting and there's also another jacket lying over there but I really don't think it's your size."

Sherlock looked at her for a second. The girl was not bad she had somehow a talent for observing and deducing. He began now to be more interested in her character.

"Are you two guys a couple?" Sherlin asked with a smile.

"No!" He replied immediately.

Sherlin laughed. Sherlock was not sure if she had understood him now and looked a bit worried.

"Can I ask you something?" Sherlin suddenly asked.

Sherlock hesitated but then nodded.

"What are you doing for a living? You certainly don't look like an office worker and in your kitchen stands a microscope and some other odd stuff in dishes and tins."

Sherlock smiled for a very short moment. Despite her young age this girl seemed to be not too stupid.

"I'm a Consulting Detective." Sherlock answered and could not entirely hide the pride and snootiness in his voice.

Sherlin thought for a second about the meaning of what Sherlock had said to her and eventually replied patronizingly:

"And who needs to consult _you_?"

"_Just like John."_ Sherlock said to himself _"She thinks I'm an amateur."_

"Me and my skills a far more demanded than you think." Sherlock answered so calmly he was able to.

Again Sherlin laughed mockingly at him.

"_You had it coming."_

"In contrast to you I always finish my work properly. You are not very active in school, you're doing well in the subjects you like but in topics like natural science and maths you more belong to the lower average. Judging by your stature you are good at sports, you can run fast but we don't want to mention your flexibility… You don't have many friends in your class because of your style of dressing but you stand for that and you definitely don't want to change it. Normally you are not from London but your parents don't have much time for you so they send you here what you resent. At home you are quickly bored, you're trying to distract yourself with television and computers. You didn't find out the password of Mrs. Hudson's laptop and around this time there is nothing on the telly for someone of your age, although there never really is. So you thought that you might have a look around in the flat of the leaseholder of your grandmother's. When you heard me on the staircase you quickly sat into the armchair to welcome that person directly who was every moment coming through that door."

Sherlin's smile disappeared immediately but for that she had conjured up an arrogant smile on Sherlock's face.

"Wow" Sherlin eventually said after a few seconds "Okay, I didn't expect that, you're really good."

Sherlock's smile now became a well-meant one.

"Thank you" He said with a nod. "You too"

* * *

One hour later John also finally arrived in the Baker Street. When he opened the door to his flat an unusual picture greeted him and he did not know what to say. Sherlock sat on the little table before the fireplace talking and drinking tea with a gothic teenage girl.

"Sherlock" John slowly began. "Who's that?"

"Sherlin, Mrs. Hudson's granddaughter." Sherlock answered and drank a sip of his tea.

"You must be John." Sherlin said "Sherlock has told me everything about you."

"How wonderful." John said sarcastically.

"You took your time." Sherlock now said with a look short at his watch.

Sherlin had to laugh.

"No wonder! Look at his messed up hair and he did not button up his shirt correctly! Sherlock didn't tell me you got a girlfriend."

John looked at her with big eyes. This was not happening! He was able to deal with one Sherlock Holmes but this was all becoming too much for him.

"Mrs. Hudson!"

With these words he ran down the stairs. Sherlock and Sherlin smiled at each other.

"I think I'm going to visit my grandmother more often." Sherlin said, took her cup of tea and drank to that with Sherlock.


End file.
